Beautiful Sunset
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Three years after the war this is how life is. See life through the eyes of Aang, Katara, and Suki. Aang lives in the Fire Nation, Katara is being courted, and Suki is happily married. All are watching the same, yet altered, Beautiful Sunset


Randa: We read a lot of Zuko/Aang and we thought we'd add our own.

DFF: So far we haven't seen any post War stuff so we thought we'd put that in our story too.

DIF: Read on!

* * *

Aang looked out across the land he had help reclaim three years ago. The fire lord had been defeated and been returned to a kind yet stable man who had learned that his father had been a tyrant whom even the people closest to him were scared of. Zuko was making out to be a grand king and was slowly fixing the ties between the countries with the help of a few choice friends he had gained before the fall of his father and sister. Aang was proud of the young king who had become so close to him.

Aang was happy and mainly carefree nowadays seeing as there were only little spats here and there to work out. Katara was being courted by the earth bender Haku and Sokka was happily married to the Kyoshi warrior Suki. Toph had made it known to her parents that she was fine and wished to help settle things down. She had grown taller and started to fill out, the young blind girl was turning out to be a beautiful young woman. Aang made sure all suitors had good intentions but the girl her self scared many away.

To Aang the Fire Nation looked beautiful with the setting sun over the ocean. It was one of Aang's favorite parts of being at the castle with Zuko and Toph. Sadly the ever friendly fire general Iroh had died in the final battle against the tyrant Ozai the same fate had met the high flying Appa. Jet and his freedom fighters have become wanderers to help settle disputes around the nations. Everything was peaceful again and Aang was happy it was that way. The arrow headed monk loved watching the sunrise and sunset on the opposite sides of the castle and he usually had company but today everyone was busy but the, now, 15 year old teen was perfectly okay with that, as Zuko had his kingly duties, Momo was with Toph making sure all the guards were in order.

Suddenly a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around the teens waist and a chin landed on his shoulder. Grey eyes looked over to meet warm amber eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" The eyes voice asked softly.

"Nothing really, just about how much has changed." Aang replied just as soft. Aang was smiling inside and out. The 18 year old was only ever this soft when alone with the younger teen. Not many knew he had this side but then, all fire is two sided. "What are you doing out here? Didn't you have some things to take care of?" Aang asked before turning around and pecking the taller on the lips.

"It's a truly beautiful sunset tonight, I wanted to enjoy it with you." The older said with a small smile. "Besides it was nothing too big, so it was over quickly." Pulling the other into a deeper kiss that made them both moan. The liquid amber eyed teen ran his tongue across the lips of the other and entrance was admitted and a well practiced dance began making Aang weak in the knees. When they broke apart the taller smirked and let out a small chuckle. "Even now you still need support."

"Only from you." came the reply. Aangs arms were wrapped around the others neck and his head rested on the others chest. "Doesn't your back ever start hurting from bending over me so much?" He asked out of the blue.

"Not as much as it used to. You're taller now, just not as tall as me." He whispered into the other's ear then nipped the shell making Aang shudder. Amber eyes started nipping and kissing the younger boy's jaw and worked his way down the shorter's neck. Aang moaned at the feeling of the man's tongue, lips, and teeth on his neck, leaving marks here and there.

"Zuko," Aang let out softly, tilting his head back and to the side to allow his lover, the Fire Lord, more access. Zuko let his hands start roaming and Aang's hands went up and started to play with slightly long strands of raven color. "Your starting to look like Jet with your hair getting so long." Zuko nipped a bit harder making the ex-monk's knees give out from underneath him. Zuko kept the smaller from falling and picked him up moving them from the balcony to their bed just inside the doors to their room.

Zuko and Aang lost themselves in the other not caring about anything beyond the other they were pleasuring. Each touch between the two was loving and tender. Slowly and softly they loved each other with only the other on their mind. They became as one and spiraled higher and higher. All Aang saw was white and fiery amber eyes as he came close to falling. Zuko made a point to give more to his love than what he was getting. Finally they reached their peak and yelled the others name as the fell back to earth. Panting and sweaty they kissed the other deeply showing their still burning love.

Zuko laid on his back and Aang made a point to use him as a pillow. The 15 year old smiled and looked out the still open balcony doors at the now midnight blue sky. "That really was a beautiful sunset." He commented.

"The most beautiful I've ever seen." Zuko gave staring lovingly at the bald arrow headed boy. And it truly was a beautiful sunset. As else where grand news was being spread.

m&m&m

Katara was sitting beneath a tree just a little ways a way from the house she shared wither her brother and his wife. She had just witnessed the most grand sunset she'd ever seen. Her brother's wife, Suki, had asked for some time with just Sokka and her-self for a bit, so she had come out to relax out side with a book. At this moment it was too dark to read anymore so she just stared toward the sky. Someone had come up and sat next to her just bit ago but had so far remained quiet.

"Katara?" The person finally spoke up revealing Haku. She turned to him and smiled, her courtier looked rather nervous but decided to not comment.

"Yes, Haku?" She replied.

"I have been thinking a lot and I wanted to ask you something." He said and the nervousness on his face seeped into his voice. Katara nodded to show she was listening. "Will you marry me?" He managed with out stumbling. Katara's heart flew when he asked and her face lit up with happiness. She flew into his arms hugging him tightly.

"YES! Yes I'll marry you Haku. Oh my god I love you soo much!" Katara was ecstatic and Haku to show his happiness to her answer kissed her deeply under the night sky.

m&m&m

A make-up-less Kyoshi warrior was spending one-on-one time with her funny, sarcastic, handsome husband. All night and for about a week previous she had been debating on how she should tell her over reacting love this important news. At that moment she and her beloved were cuddled on a couch like piece of furniture. Suki was half on half off her husbands lap with her head on his shoulder. Sokka had one arm wrapped around his wife's waist and his head rested a top hers. They were picture perfect but were missing one important thing to make the scene ideal.

"Sokka, I'm pregnant." Suki stated before she lost her nerve and sat up to see his reaction. Sokka's eyes widened and he fainted. Suki giggled and thought to her self that she should have seen this coming. When Sokka came around a few minutes later he thought that this seemed vaguely familiar.

"You know this remind me of when I found out that Aang was with that fire brat, except my head doesn't hurt nearly as much. Are you really...?" Sokka trailed off. Suki nodded and giggled again.

"I thought I might have to explain again." She explained to the ever fainting one. "It would have been rather amusing if Toph was here to see that." she was having a good time.

"Oh my god! There's so much to do we have to build a new room on, find a name, tell everyone, plan a baby shower, get every one together somehow get to the Fire Nation to tell Aang and fire brat and Toph! Oh my how it all this gonna get done..." Suki tuned her husband out trying to think of a way to get him to stop. She then suddenly kissed the freaking man and he shut up leaning into the kiss.

"Toph would have just loved that little spazz of yours." Suki said extremely amused.

"There was a really cool sunset today."Sokka said trying to move the conversation on to something other than his spazz.

"Yes it was really beautiful." Suki agreed.

m&m&m

Three men stared at their beloved people that night and all agreed that nothing was more beautiful than the one next to them.

"That was one beautiful sunset." They all said at the same time.

* * *

Wonton: Now I almost want to continue this.

Randa: Once we finish one of the other fics.

DFF: Yeah not now maybe later!

DIF: I think it would be funny to see pregnant Suki battling with the overprotective Sokka. Review please every thing accepted!


End file.
